The Stone
by Lyric Medlie
Summary: What happens when 3 Weasley/Potter children venture into the Forbidden Forest and find one of the 3 Deathly Hallows? Read to find out! Please RandR!


This is honor of my 10 ten day friendaversary (although now that it's past midnight, it's 11 days!) with my triple B, and almost sister, **HarryPotterTwilightlover**! I love you, Halie! Enjoy!

A/N- James bolded his Harry's dad, and Lily bolded his Harry's mum. Fred bolded is George's twin.

Teddy: 20

Victoire: 18

Dominique: 17

Fred: 17

James: 17

Roxanne: 16

Louis: 15

Molly: 15

Lucy: 13

Rose: 13

Albus: 13

Hugo: 11

Lily: 11

The Stone

James Potter, Fred Weasley, and Dominique, Dom, Weasley, were sneaking off into the Forbidden Forest. They were seventh years at Hogwarts, and wanted to do all they could to live up to the Marauder Name.

"Come on!" Dom urged her cousins. "Don't give up now!"

"We're not giving up!" Fred exclaimed.

"Yeah, my ankle just hurts." James whined.

"Oh, sorry kankels." Dom said, as she ran off ahead. James and Fred ran to keep up. As they were running, James tripped on a tree root, and fell.

"Ow! Bloody hell!" Fred and Dom turned around and came over to him.

"What happened?" Dom asked as she helped him up.

"I tripped on a damn root."

"Really? I don't see any tree roots." Fred looked around the clearing.

"Yeah, me neither." Dom added.

"Oh, then help me find what it was." They looked around the clearing, and Dom found a shiny little rock.

"Look at this." She picked it up, and the three of them peered at it.

"Wow!" They all exclaimed.

"I wonder who lost it. It would not be something I'd want to loose." Dom said.

"Yeah, I wonder what it is." James took it from Dom, to peer at it better.

"Look at this!" James found a little sign on the stone.

"It's a triangle, with a line and circle inside." Dom and Fred looked at it.

"Wow, I wonder what it means." James turned the stone in his hands a few times. He thought that his dad might know what it means, or maybe his grandparents, on either side. If only his grandparents James and Lily were alive. As he started to think more deeply about his grandparents, he heard Dom and Fred gasp.

"What?" James snapped his head up, and gasped. He saw two ghost like figures. They looked a lot like somebody he knew.

"Grandma… Grandpa…" James looked between the two ghostly figures, who were smiling at him.

"Yes, we are your grandparents." His grandma told him.

"Are you ghosts?" James looked over at Fred.

"No, we are just spirits." **James Sr**. said.

"Are these your cousins James?" **Lily **asked.

"Yeah. This is Fred Weasley, and Dominique Weasley."

"But I go by Dom."

"Well hello. I am Lily, and this is James. We are James' grandparents."

"So you're Uncle Harry's parents?" Fred clarified.

"Yes." **James **nodded.

"Wow!" James was so shocked he didn't know what to say.

"I have always wanted to meet you." He said. He had always wanted to know stories about when his grandparents had gone to Hogwarts. He knew about everybody's, but theirs.

"We have always wanted to meet you too. And your siblings." **James** told his grandson.

"We miss being able to be here with you." **Lily** added.

"How are you here? You're dead." **James** and **Lily** laughed.

"With the stone you smart one." **James** smirked.

"James, can I see it?" Fred asked, and James tossed the stone over to his cousin.

"How does it work Mr. Potter?" Fred asked.

"Please call me James, and you just turn it in your hands three times." **James** told him.

Fred frantically turned it in his hands, and a third figure appeared.

"Hey where am I?" The person asked. The new person looked exactly like their Uncle George.

"Uncle Fred!" James and Dom exclaimed.

"Bloody hell!" **Fred** exclaimed. "You guys are my niece and nephews aren't you?"

"Haven't you been paying any attention to what is happening down here?" Fred exclaimed in mock frustration.

"Of course I have!" **Fred **smirked. "You're Fred Gideon Weasley, son of Angelina Weasley, and my dear twin, George."

"Yep." Fred smiled.

"And you," He pointed to Dom, "are Bill and Fleur's daughter, Dominique Ginevra Weasley." Dom gagged on her real name. "But you prefer to go by Dom, and with good reason. What were they thinking, _Dominique_!" **Fred **smirked.

"I completely agree!" Dom exclaimed. Everyone laughed.

"And you," **Fred** pointed to James, "are The-Boy-Who-Lived and my little sis's son, James Sirius Potter." **Fred** said Harry's nickname with a smirk.

"The one and only." James laughed.

"This is so cool…" Dom breathed, taking it all in. James remembered some other people that he'd always wanted to meet.

"Fred, toss me the stone." Fred tossed the stone to James. James flipped in his fingers a few times, and three more people came.

"Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus, and Aunt Tonks." James told Fred and Dom. Both of their eyes popped at the sight.

"You two are Teddy's parents." Dom said pointing to Remus and Tonks.

"Yes, we are." Tonks smiled.

"Teddy is my brother." James said, and Remus looked a little confused.

"Well, kind of. He's my godbrother." Remus and Tonks smiled.

"James, this is your grandson?" Sirius asked, looking at **James**.

"Yes, he is Harry's oldest."

"Yeah, I'm James **Sirius** Potter." James put emphasis on the name Sirius. Sirius smiled at the sound of his name.

"You'll have to tell your father thanks for me." Sirius told James.

"Will do."

"And your mum of course." Sirius laughed. "I still laugh that Harry married Ginny."

"Why?" Dom asked.

"Well, Harry and Ginny knew each other for six years before anything happened. When I knew Ginny, she was a very pretty 14-year-old girl. It just took Harry forever to notice her." Everyone laughed.

"I have a brilliant idea." James said.

"What?" Fred asked.

"Let's go get everyone."

"Everyone?" Dom looked quizzical.

"Teddy, Vic, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Roxanne, Albus, Lily, Rose and Hugo!"

"But Teddy and Vic don't even go here!" Dom exclaimed.

"So?" James asked.

"True." Dom nodded her head.

"Do you really think Molly and Rosie will come down here though? They are way too picky about the rules." Fred said.

"We'll make them come down." James smiled.

"You guys wait right here." James told the spirits, and they all laughed.

"Just take the stone with you, and when you come back, bring us back." Sirius told them.

"Okay, we'll be right back." Dom, Fred and James raced up to the castle, going as fast as they could. They didn't care that it was almost curfew, or that they might get in trouble. Getting back down to the forest as fast as they could was top priority. As they rushed into the Gryffindor Common Room, everyone shrieked as the practically ran into their cousins.

"You guys have to come with us!" Dom panted out.

"Why?" Roxanne asked, eyeing the trio.

"Just come down with us to the Forbidden Forest." Fred explained.

"Oh yeah right!" Louis exclaimed. "Last time we followed you down there, most of us got detention, and you left us alone."

"This is different." James pleaded. "There is somebody down there to see us."

"Is it Uncle Charlie again?" Hugo asked with hope in his eyes.

"Kinda."

"Oh." They all said together.

"Well let's go then!" Dom exclaimed.

"Rosie, will you go get Molly?" Rose was the only one who could answer the question right to get into the Ravenclaw Tower.

"Sure." Rose smiled at James.

"And Lils, don't you have a two-way mirror that connects to Teddy?" Lily nodded at James' question. "Tell him to meet us at the edge of the Forbidden Forest." Lily ran up to the first-year dormitories.

"How are we gonna contact Vic?" Fred asked.

"I'll be right back." Dom raced up the stairs, following Lily.

They all sat around waiting. After a few minutes, Rose and Molly appeared.

"James, if this is another prank I'm going to tell Professor McGonagall."

"Molly, I am fine with that. If this is a prank, I will never prank again." Most of the kid's eyes popped.

"Wow!" Albus exclaimed. "I wonder what Charlie wants."

After another few minutes, Dom and Lily came bounding down the stairs.

"Teddy and Vic are going to meet us at the Forbidden Forest. Let's go!" Dom told them, and they all ran out of the Common Room. It looked kind of odd to see eleven students running away from Hogwarts.

"There they are!" Hugo pointed out Teddy and Vic. They all notched up their speed, and ran straight for their two oldest cousins.

"Hey guys!" Teddy called, and Vic waved. Lily ran straight into Teddy's arms, and he picked her up and swung her around.

"Hey Lils!" He exclaimed.

"Hi Teddy! I missed you!" Lily exclaimed and Teddy chuckled.

"I missed you too, lily-bug." As Teddy said this, Rose turned to Fred, James and Dom.

"Okay, we're here, what do you want?" Rose asked shortly.

"No, we need to go farther into the forest." Fred said, looking around. "People can see us from here."

"Fred!" Molly exclaimed. "That's breaking so many rules!"

"Trust us," James said, giving Molly a look. "Follow us." Molly looked stern, before she sighed.

"Fine, let's go." James, Fred and Dom led everyone into the Forest, and after a few minutes of walking, they abruptly stopped.

"Why's Uncle Charlie back here?" Hugo asked.

"Just wait," Dom said distractedly.

"Finally!" Roxie exclaimed. "Let's do this!" Everyone chuckled.

"Okay," James tossed the stone to Fred. "Fred bring back our uncle," James told him, and Fred nodded, knowing whom he meant.

"Close your eyes everyone, and don't open tell we tell you to." Dom commanded, and everyone obediently closed their eyes. Fred quickly turned the stone in his hands, and thought of their dead uncle, before they heard a rustle.

"Open up," **Fred** said, and everyone quickly opened their eyes, confused by the older voice. Everyone's eyes quickly bulged.

"You look just like Uncle George…" Lily's voice trailed off, and **Fred **chuckled.

"That's because it's Uncle Fred," Victoire said confidently.

"Right you are Miss Victoire," **Fred** said. "Gosh it's good to see you all!" Everyone beamed at their uncle.

"How did you three do this?" Molly asked as she looked at their uncle. "Is he a…"

"Ghost?" Lucy finished the sentence, looking a little scared. Louis wrapped his arm around her, giving her comfort.

"No, he's a spirit," Dom explained. "Right Uncle Fred?"

"Right," Fred nodded his head.

"Does that mean…" Teddy's voice trailed off, but everyone knew what he was thinking.

"Yeah, Teddy, we can bring anyway back from the dead," James explained to his older brother.

"Even…" Teddy struggled with the words, and Victoire put her arm around her boyfriend.

"Even your parents," James said with a nod of his head. "You wanna do it?" Teddy nodded his head, and Fred tossed the stone to Teddy.

"Rub it through your hands three times, and think of your parents," Fred explained, and Teddy nodded his head. He slowly, solemnly rubbed the stone, and soon his parents were present.

"Mum… Dad…" Teddy looked up at his parents, and his eyes watered.

"Hello, Teddy." Tonks smiled sadly at her son. "You are such a wonderful young man." She said, and Teddy blushed.

"Hi Teddy's mummy," Lily waved to Tonks. "I'm Teddy's little sister, Lily." Tonks smiled kindly at Lily.

"You're very pretty, Lily." Tonks said, and Lily blushed.

"Thank you, Teddy's mum."

"You can call me, Tonks." Tonks told Lily, and Lily nodded. "That goes for all of you," Tonks said to everyone.

Remus stayed quiet, but he had a content, happy smile on his face. He looked happy to see his son.

"Dad…" Teddy started, and he looked like he wanted to run at him and hug him.

"Hello, son." Remus said, and he smiled largely at his son. "You are a great young man," Teddy smiled.

"Thanks, Dad," Teddy said with a huge smile. They stared at each other for a moment, before Lily spoke up.

"James, can we bring back…" Her voice trailed off and she looked at her two brothers for help.

"Grandma and Grandpa?" James asked, and Lily and Albus both nodded their heads.

"Yeah, we can." Teddy tossed James the stone and he rubbed it in his hands, and thought of their grandparents.

"Hello, dears," Everyone looked over and saw a couple who looked just like their Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny.

"Grandma, Grandpa!" Lily shrieked. "Is it really you?" **Lily** nodded her head.

"You look just like me, sweetie," **Lily** said kindly, and Lily beamed.

"Thank you, Grandma," **Lily** said, and then Lily turned to her other grandson; Albus.

"Hello, dear," **Lily** smiled kindly, and everyone felt the kindness radiating from her.

"Hi, Grandma." Albus replied happily.

"You have my green eyes," **Lily** commented, and Albus nodded.

"Everyone said I look just like my dad." Albus told her.

"That you do," James spoke for the first time. "Just as Harry looks like me…"

"But has his mum's eyes." Almost everyone finished, for they had heard this many times. Remus, Tonks, **Fred**, **James** and **Lily** chuckled.

"Heard it a lot have you?" **Fred** chuckled.

"Only all the time," James said with a small chuckle.

"This is so… cool!" Roxanne exclaimed after a moment. "I've always wanted to meet all of you!" For the Weasley/Potter clan, everyone was VERY close, and they did almost everything together. Everyone had met their cousins other grandparents, well most of them; Audrey didn't really talk to her parents. So, to not know Teddy's parents, or Harry's parents was odd.

"Well thank you, Roxie." **Fred** said and the others nodded their heads.

"But this is really cool," Rosie agreed. "So, do all like know who we are?"

"Yeah, pretty much," **Fred** nodded his head.

"Then who am I?" Molly asked, and **Fred** laughed.

"You are Miss Molly Weasley, my dear brother Percy and his wife Audrey's oldest daughter," **Fred** said, and Molly smiled happily.

"So you just watch over us?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Yes," **Lily** nodded her head. "It's wonderful to watch over those who you are close to."

"But there are other things to do up there," **James** explained.

"Although anyone who has left a loved one behind loves to watch over them," Tonks added.

"James," Albus turned to his older brother. "Can we bring back other people?"

"Anyone we want to," James said, before he remembered they forgot to bring someone back. "I forgot someone." James quickly rubbed the stone, and brought back Uncle Sirius Black.

"I was wondering if you guys forgot about me!" Sirius exclaimed with a chuckle.

"Uncle Sirius!" Albus and Lily yelled, and Sirius chuckled.

"Hey, kiddos!" Albus and Lily looked as if he had been anyone else, they would have rushed to his arms, and hugged him tightly, and Sirius saw this. "So, how's life in the living?"

"Sirius!" Tonks, **Lily **and Remus exclaimed, but most of the kids laughed.

"Pretty good," Victoire said with laughter in her voice. "How's life in the dead?" Sirius laughed at her bluntness.

"Pretty good, although we don't have many pretty Veela's like you?" Victoire blushed at Sirius' words, and both **Lily** and Tonks glared at him.

"What?" Sirius exclaimed, seeing the glares on the women's faces.

"Oh you know what," **Lily** said simply, before she turned from him, and focused on her grandchildren.

"Oh, Evans," Sirius said, and **James** mumbled 'Potter.'

"What are you all doing in the Forbidden Forest at such an hour?" **Lily** asked, and everyone looked up shyly at her.

"Although, we all spent quite some time in the forest ourselves," Remus said with a laugh, although he looked like he agreed with **Lily**.

"Just don't let McGonagall find you and you're all good," Sirius said, and James chuckled.

"Don't listen to Uncle Sirius," **Lily** said with a smirk to Sirius.

"Sure, sure, turn the kids against me," Sirius said, and everyone chuckled.

"James, toss me the stone," Albus said after a moment, and James tossed it to him.

"Who are we missing?" James asked, but Albus ignored him. Albus rolled the stone in his hand, before two more people appeared. Everyone gasped, for they knew whom they saw.

"What a wonder it is to be back upon the living." Albus Dumbledore said, and everyone turned to him.

"Hello, Professor." Albus spoke. "I hope you don't mind, I just had to meet who I'm named after since James and Lily got to." Albus explained it all in a rush, and Dumbledore chuckled.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, young Albus Severus." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in the kind, inviting way that Albus' own eyes often did.

"And the same goes to you, Professor Snape, I just had to meet you," Albus explained again, and Severus Snape just looked at him with his normal gaze. His eyes had softened in death, but his hair was still the long, greasy hair it always had been, and he still wore long, black robes.

"I still wonder why Potter named his son after me," Snape said with a shake of his head.

"Oh Severus," **Lily** shook her head. "Just be grateful, and be nice to my grandbaby."

"My dad told me that it was because you and Professor Dumbledore were two of the greatest headmasters, and that you both helped him in the war," Albus explained. "He also said that you were the bravest man he ever knew."

"Well I did help out with the war," Snape nodded his head, and Dumbledore decided to move the conversation on.

"You will need to tell your father that I am quite honored that he named his son after me," Dumbledore told Albus. "And tell him that I am very proud of the man he has become." Albus nodded his head.

"Okay, Professor Dumbledore."

"Well, if we're all gonna give messages to the living, I wanna say some things," **Fred** said with a smirk. "Vicky, tell your parents that I miss them, but don't wanna see them quite yet, and tell your mum that she's still as beautiful as ever." Victoire nodded her head at **Fred's** words. "Molly tell your dad not to worry anymore, and that I forgive him one hundred percent, and that he's still a big git, though. Lucy tell your mum that I'm sorry I never got to know her, but she seems quite wonderful, and that she's lucky she never met me, for she'd have been pranked." Molly and Lucy nodded, and everyone else laughed. "Rosie, tell your father that he did wonders with Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and that's he's a kickass Auror," Fred chuckled. "Make sure you swear when you say so that he knows it was me, and tell him that he FINALLY got the girl, and that he's kids are pretty awesome."

"Thank you!" Rose and Hugo chorused, before Fred went on.

"Hugo, tell your mum that she's awesome, and that she was always a great friend, and I miss her too, oh and tell her great work with Ron. Albus, tell your dad that he too is a kickass, remember to swear, Auror and that he's a great friend and brother-in-law and tell him to stop feeling guilty, because I'm not bitter. Lily, tell your mum that I miss her like crazy. Tell her that she was the perfect little sister, and she was a wonderful Chaser. Tell her that she's a great mum, too." Then **Fred** turned to Fred. "Fred, tell your father, good job and to stop missing me. Tell him that I'm happy where I am, and look forward to the day we meet again, although I hope it's many years in the future. Roxanne, tell your mum that she's brave, and I miss her; she'll understand." **Fred** seemed as though there were a few more things he wanted to say. "Louis, tell grandmum that I love her and miss her, but she shouldn't worry for me. Dominique tell granddad that I love him and miss him, and that I'm happy where I am. James, tell Charlie that he needs to find a women! And also tell him that he was a good big brother, and that I'll see him again one day." **Fred** smiled. "I think that's all, anyone else wanna say anything?"

"I do," Tonks piped up. "Teddy, make sure you tell Harry thank you from us, and that he's done a wonderful job on you. Tell him we are forever grateful." Remus nodded his head.

"From both of us, son." Teddy nodded at his father and mother's words.

"James, Albus and Lily, tell your father that we love him, and that he was come to be a great man, and a great father." **Lily** told her grandchildren, and **James** nodded his head in agreement.

"Tell Harry that we'll see him again, stop feeling guilty for us all, and tell him that he finally opened his eyes and got the girl!" Sirius exclaimed, and everyone laughed.

"Will do." James said seriously.

"Albus, remember to tell your father what I told you to." Dumbledore said, and he looked over at Snape, who sighed.

"You can tell him that I am also grateful for what he did," Snape left it at that, not specifying what he meant.

"Am I the only that is overwhelmed?" Lucy asked after a moment, and everyone laughed.

"You only have to tell your mum one thing," James told her. "I have to tell my dad like five different things and granddad something."

"Oh whine," Lucy said as she stuck her tongue out at James.

For a moment, everyone stood around just looking at each other, and letting everything soak in, before they heard footsteps.

"Who's there?" Teddy called, feeling like he needed to stand up and be in charge of his little cousins and siblings.

"Mr. Lupin?" They heard someone call back, and they all froze; they knew that voice. And, just as they expected, three people walked into the clearing; Professor's McGonagall, Hagrid and Longbottom. But, they all froze at the people in front of them.

"What is the meaning of this?" Professor McGonagall asked, confusion evident in her voice.

"Minerva, some magic is best kept secret." Dumbledore said wisely.

"Is that really you, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"That depends on how one would describe being oneself," Dumbledore said. "I am Albus Dumbledore,"

"Are you a ghost?" McGonagall then went on to ask.

"Not exactly," Dumbledore said. "I am neither here nor there, but a spirit, or a remembrance of who I once was. I am here because these young Weasley and Potter's had the magic and love to bring me here." Dumbledore explained simply.

"Are you saying that I should not give detention to them?" McGonagall asked.

"I am merely saying that I am here because of them. I think that if they had good reasoning for coming into the Forbidden Forest that that should be taken into account." Dumbledore explained.

"I see." McGonagall nodded.

"Oh Professor Dumbledore, sir." Hagrid said with tears in his eyes.

"Hello there, Hagrid," Dumbledore said kindly. "How wonderful to see you again." Hagrid let out a loud sob at this.

"And everyone else," Hagrid sobbed louder. "James, and Sirius and Remus and beautiful Lily. And Ton… Tonks, and Fred…" Hagrid stopped here, sobbing quite hard now. "And Professors Dumbledore and Snape."

"Hey, Hagrid." Tonks said with a wave and a smile. She changed her hair to the spikey red he had loved; Hagrid sobbed at this too.

"Well, as wonderful as it to see you all, I must get these kids back to Hogwarts. I flooed all of their parents, and they'll al be quite worried." McGonagall explained. "I'll leave you all to say your goodbyes, but if you all aren't out of the forest in the next 10 minutes, I'll send your parents in after you." McGonagall threatened, before she led a shocked Neville, and a sobbing Hagrid out of the forest.

"I'll go first," Snape said, and with that, he disappeared.

"Oh, Severus," **Lily** said with a shake of her head.

"I'll say goodbye next," Dumbledore said. "Remember what I told you, young Albus Severus, and all of you remember that you are all extremely lucky. Don't ever forget that your parents love you all so very much." All the children waved to the Professor, before he too disappeared.

"It was good to meet you all," Sirius said next. "I have one mission for you all," He looked at each of the kids, before going on. "Do as many pranks as you can at Hogwarts, live up to the Marauders name."

"Okay," They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"I hope to see you all one day, but not, under any circumstance, anytime soon." Sirius winked, before he too disappeared.

"I agree with Sirius," **Fred** said. "Do as many pranks as you can, help out at WWW, and have fun. I love you all, my wonderful nieces and nephews. Have fun as a family, and never take advantage of your siblings." **Fred** chuckled. "This is way too deep. Just have a good life, and I'll see you all one day. But, if I don't see enough pranks, laughs and fun I may just have to haunt some of you. I love you, and goodnight." And **Fred** was next to go, but before he did, each child yelled,

"We love you Uncle Fred!"

"I think we'll be next," **Lily** said, and she looked at everyone. "What a pleasure it was to meet you all. You are all like my honorary grandchildren." They all beamed at **Lily**. "Be good children, and I will see you again, too." **Lily** then turned to her grandchildren. "James, you are so much like your namesake, and I enjoy watching all the fun you have. Just remember to also do good in your last year, and to do well in your future job. Be good to your siblings, and know that your grandfather and I are watching over you. I love you, dear." James smiled widely at his grandmother.

"And Albus," **Lily** turned to her next grandchild. "You are such a calm, lovely spirit. You are very kind and I love to watch you help others, and do good in school. Keep up the good work, and keep being the wonderful, kind spirit you are. I love you, Albus Severus and look forward to watching over you some more." Albus too smiled at his grandmother.

"Last, but certainly not least, my little Lily Luna," Lily smiled brightly. "You are the sweetest girl I know of. You are very wonderful, and you are so sweet to everyone. I love to see you work hard, play great Quidditch, and be loving to everyone. You make your father so very happy, honey, and you make me very happy, too. Keep up the wonderful, sweet person you are. I love you, sweetheart." **Lily** blew a kiss to each of her grandchildren, before stepping back a bit.

"I don't know what to say to that," **James** said with a chuckle. "I'll just say that I completely agree with every word your grandmother said. I love all three of you very much. Keep being you, that's what I love about you three, how different you are from each other. I love you, and will continue to love and miss you."

"We love you too, grandma and grandpa." James said, speaking for all three of them. He had one arm around Albus and one arm around Lily. "We miss you too." All three Potters had tears in their eyes.

"We love you, goodbye, children." **Lily** and **James** waved, and the Potter children waved back, and with that, **Lily** and **James** disappeared.

"We'd better end this fast then," Tonks said with a laugh. "I just wanna say this, thank you all, for being so sweet and caring." Tonks addressed all of the kids in front of her. "You are so brilliant and I wish I knew you all better." Tonks then singled in on Teddy. "I love you son, and I regret everyday I can't spend with you, but I love you and am not sorry for the choice I made. I knew what I was doing when I fought in the battle and I am glad that you could live in a world where you were safe. I love you and want you to always remember that." Tonks then turned to Remus.

"I completely agree with your mother," Remus told Teddy. "You are a wonderful young man, and I love you so very much. Keep up the great work, and I love you. I'll see you again one day, but that day won't be until you've been married many long years, had children and great-grandchildren and then we will meet again." Remus smiled kindly to his son, before turning to the group. "And thank you to you all." And with that, Remus and Tonks were gone.

All thirteen kids stared at the empty space in front of them. Many of the kids had tears in their eyes, if not all of them. After a moment, Teddy spoke.

"I'll race ya out!" He exclaimed, before everyone started rushing out.

"Wait for me!" Lily exclaimed, and Teddy grabbed her hand, before racing off again.

Once they got of the forest, they saw all of their parents waiting for them, they all raced to their parents, and everyone was talking a mile a minute. The parents were hugging and kissing their kids, making sure they were all good, and the kids were trying to relay all of the messages. The family was in chaos, but that wasn't abnormal for them. The kids were trying to get it all out, and they knew it wouldn't ever be the same for their parents, since they weren't really there.

Although it would be many years until they actually met again, the Weasley/Potter children felt that they would always have their deceased friends and relatives with them. It was one thing that death could never take; love.

A/N- What'd ya think? Please be honest! I know that this is slightly OOC, but I loved the idea, and had to do it! Oh, and I'm finishing this at 12 o'clock at night, so sorry if the ending is weird, or stupid. Maybe I'll fix it up later! Thank you to anyone who reviews!


End file.
